


Daydream Believer

by linoresearch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoresearch/pseuds/linoresearch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has had plenty of time to imagine what it would be like to get the angel naked, but when it happens it does not go how he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream Believer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing porn so it is pretty light stuff. I am a relatively new writer so I would be grateful for any feedback/constructive criticism. Thanks for reading.

Dean would be lying if he said he had never thought about what sex with Cas might be like. Once he got his head around the fact that he wanted the angel in that way, he had definitely thought about it, and more often than he would ever care to admit. He imagined it happening in lots of different ways, different times, different places; the scenarios diverse and unusually detailed compared to the fantasies Dean used to have about busty barmaids and naughty nurses. He spent a lot of time mentally re-writing the many close calls and missed opportunities in their interactions. The hunts where the angel’s gaze had lingered just a little too long, the invasions of personal space that were never taken advantage of, the rescues and resurrections, all of it re-imagined in the dark with a happy ending guaranteed.

He thought about it being sweet; the virgin angel wide eyed and moaning softly in surprise at how great it felt as Dean’s hands slowly learnt all the shapes and contours of his body, exploring all the places that would make the angel bite into his bottom lip as he quivered with unexpected pleasure.

He thought about it being passionate; pushing a ready and willing Castiel against the wall, pulling that stupid coat from his shoulders, and tearing open his shirt to reach the hidden skin beneath, as buttons scatter across the floor. Dean would suck red blossoms into the white skin of Castiel’s neck before they lost themselves in the sensuous slide of skin on heated skin.

He thought about it being fun; finally getting the clueless nerd angel out of his holy tax accountant get up, Dean laughing at Cas’s attempts to be seductive in his deadpan monotone voice. The angel smiling up at him as they stumble through the experiment together, discovering each other and what feels good along the way.

He thought about it being hot; the heat from their entwined bodies fogging up the windows of the impala, Cas with his head thrown back against the leather of the back seat, groaning and baring his throat, offering up his perfect skin to Dean’s biting kisses, fingers digging in to sweat drenched bodies and fingernails scratching thin red lines across backs, hips and thighs.

He thought about it being intense; gazes locked, bodies burning in a fever of want and need, Castiel silent, awed, rendered speechless by the overwhelming desire to touch and be touched. Each kiss, each stroke, each thrust, sending fire coursing through their veins in wave after rapturous wave.

So yeah Dean had thought about it plenty, but now when it is really happening, he never thought it would go down like this. Not that he is complaining, or thinking of complaining, or really thinking very much of anything at all. He is focussed completely on the very naked, very aroused, very demanding and in control angel straddling his thighs and pinning him fast to the bed with little preamble or effort.

Dean gazes up in wide eyed wonder at Castiel, stunned for the moment by how beautiful he looks radiating strength and confidence, as the angel’s clever fingers stroke Dean’s already aching dick. If Dean’s brain was functioning then he might wonder how he came to be in this position only a few minutes after pressing an unplanned kiss to Castiel’s lips. There was the expected warm glide of lips, then a nice flick and twist of tongues colliding, and then Dean was pretty sure he had tangled his fingers in the angel’s dark hair to pull him in closer. After that it was a bit of a blur. He is pretty sure it involved tearing fabric and being roughly manhandled onto the bed, which Dean was pretty sure had been further away, so perhaps there was some teleportation thrown in there as well for good measure. This is so not what he imagined, but he is more than happy with the unexpected turn of events.

Castiel’s hands press and squeeze just there, just right, until Dean is almost dizzy with it and all but helpless under the angel’s perfect touch. Dean totally DOES NOT mutter a soft ‘ _oh god yes’_ and then let out a disappointed whimper as the angel briefly moves away. But Dean and his dick are only left bereft and longing for more for a moment as Castiel leans over him to kiss and caress his face. Cas runs those same strong fingers through Dean’s hair, his fingernails scratch lightly over Dean’s scalp – the sensation, a chasing tingle like sparks of electricity, makes him shiver. Cas’s name tumbles from his lips over and over though Dean has no idea what it is he is asking for.

As they kiss with an intensity that leaves them both panting Cas lowers his body down onto Deans, chests meet, legs tangle, and their cocks rub together in an oh-so-good velvet glide as they moan in unison. Castiel moves again and Dean’s head falls back, almost delirious with how perfect it feels, and allowing Cas access to lick and suck patterns into the curve of his neck. The angel moves again, and again, and again, building and intensifying the fire already alight low down in Dean’s belly. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel, one across his back to hold him close while the other skates lower until his hand is squeezing Castiel’s ass, encouraging him to move faster. Dean rolls his own hips upwards instinctively seeking more of the addictive sensation and he knows he is close.

In other circumstances he would be mildly embarrassed that he could count the number of minutes since they started this on his fingers and toes, but he just does not give a fuck right now. Castiel is amazing, overwhelming as he moves and caresses and touches all the right places, makes all the right moves to break Dean apart as though he has always known how. Dean shouts incoherently as he comes, pleasure spiking through him so fiercely it is almost like pain, as he spills into the space between their bodies. Castiel follows close behind, whispering Dean’s name reverently into the damp skin of his neck, and Dean knows he is not the only one feeling awed by this new experience.

They lay entwined together as the hazy endorphin fuelled fog starts to recede. Dean cannot help but wonder how the fuck Castiel knew how to do all that stuff. How did he know to do exactly what Dean liked best when the guy was supposed to be all pure and innocent? In all Dean’s previous fantasies and daydreams it was Dean with all his years of experience that was going to be leading this show. Quite where this wanton, lust filled creature had appeared from was a mystery. Despite a cautionary flutter of unease that he might not like the answer, Dean had to know.

Castiel looked up at him, extreme and utterly adorable sex hair now framed the angel’s face which still wore its customary serious expression. “You showed me,” he said simply, looking perplexed at the question.

Dean looked back at him for a few seconds as his brain struggled to decode what the angel was talking about. Then it suddenly clicked and Dean started to laugh. “Have you been spying on my daydreams Cas?” Dean chuckled, “you know that’s kind of naughty.” The angel frowned slightly as though he might have done something wrong, or overstepped one of those pesky human boundary things without realising. Dean pulled him into a quick hard kiss of reassurance before speaking.

“Just promise me one thing Cas,” he said looking steadily into Castiel’s serious blue eyes for a moment before saying, with a smirk and a wink, “promise me you’ll keep watching?”


End file.
